


Stutter

by InsertWittyPseudonymHere



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertWittyPseudonymHere/pseuds/InsertWittyPseudonymHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran down the stairs. Why was he running down the stairs when he lives on the sixth floor? He was late and the elevator was broken. </p>
<p>He was late dammit! And it was all Nico's fault! He just had to convince Paul of that and he'd be good. How he was going to explain how Nico got into their apartment last night when the last time they had heard from him, he was in California? He didn't know yet. But that didn't matter because he was late!</p>
<p>He made it to the lobby and Yes! There was the door. He was going to make it, maybe he wouldn't be too-</p>
<p>"Oomf!" He and whoever he ran into went flying to the floor.</p>
<p>"We have got to stop meeting like this!" He looked down into the familiar face of the person he ran into.</p>
<p>Maybe he wasn't the only one who was late.</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>It all started when they bumped into each other in the hallway as he was leaving detention. He didn't know that she would become the most important person to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Stutter by Maroon 5 when I wrote this. I'm debating on whether to continue or not.

"Shit!"

Percy looked down to see a girl sprawled out on the floor with books surrounding her.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" He dropped to his knees to pick up the books and stood up offering her a hand up.

"It's alright, it's my fault should've you," she said as she took his hand and started to fix herself. He took that time to get a good look at the girl in front of him. She had long curly blond hair, was about 5'2" and had a slender frame; she was wearing blue skinny jeans, a green hoodie, and converse that had scribbles all over them. He had the feeling that he knew her, if the fact that he seemed to know that her eyes would be a dark bluish grey when she looked up was any indication.

"I'll take these, thanks," she took her books from him and looked up. He was right about her eyes. As their eyes met his mind conjured up a name for the face.

Korinne-Isabelle DeLuca.

"Perseus Jackson," she said finally.

"Korinne-Isabelle DeLuca," he said just as seriously. She winced at her full name.

"Please, call me Kori."

"Only if you call me Percy," he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at the lockers and classrooms around them and raised an eyebrow. "Right," she said as she shut her eyes at her moment of stupidity. "You go to school here. Right." She clutched her books closer to her chest and shuffled nervously. Why was she suddenly nervous?

Percy took mercy on her and filled the silence. "McGregor hates me and forced me to stay after for extra help and then two hours of detention." She smiled at him in sympathy, she had heard about McGregor's rancor for certain students, the ones his wife were fond of, to be specific. "Why are you still here?"

"L-library." She cursed herself for stuttering in front of the hero. First nervousness, now stuttering? She was talking just fine before, why did she start stuttering now? Memories of conversations with the girls at camp flashed through her mind. She remembered all that they had said about him and his 'godly good looks.'

_Well, he_ is _the son of a god_ , she thought.

Percy nodded and they stood there in silence for a moment. "Can you move please?" When he looked at her she stuttered some more, "I-It's just- you're s-standing in-in front of my locker." Percy nodded and moved out of the way looking embarrassed and completely ignoring her stuttering.

"Where do you live?" she asked as she shut her locker and they made their way out of the building.

"Just a couple blocks down. How about you?"

"Same." They walked in a comfortable silence, listening to the hustle and bustle of the city. "How's your mom?" Percy looked at her in surprise. "Everyone at camp knows how close you are to your mom."

"She's good. She and Paul are getting married soon."

"Paul?"

"Blofis." Korinne stopped short and the person behind her rammed into her, knocking her forward and straight into Percy's arms. She mumbled her thanks.

She looked at him in disbelief. "The English teacher?" He nodded. "Your mom is marrying our English teacher?"

"He wasn't my English teacher when they met," Percy pointed out.

"When's the wedding?"

"Beginning of Spring Break."

"You sound so excited," she acknowledged his not-so-excited voice.

"No! I am. My mom is happy and I get the whole apartment to myself all week." Percy truly was excited for his mom.

"That must be lonely."

Percy shrugged. "Thalia might stop by. And Annabeth," he added as an afterthought.

"You sound  _so_  excited about  _that_." Percy winced. Yeah he really wasn't  _that_  excited.

"I'm glad I'm gonna be able to see Thalia again. I haven't seen her in months."

"She's the one that became Artemis' Lieutenant after…" she trailed off, completely ignoring how he didn't mention Annabeth. He IMed her every day, he didn't need to see her in person; he saw her when during the Iris-message.

"Yeah," Percy said to indicate that she was correct as he remembered Zoe. "She said that she's going to ask Artemis for some time off so she can visit."

"It's nice that you get to see your cousin again." Korinne glanced up and realized that they were already at her apartment building. "This is my stop."

Percy looked up as well. "That's weird. I live here too. How come I didn't know that you lived here?"

"You probably live a couple floors above me and probably on the other side of the building. Plus I just moved in a couple weeks ago. It's not like you would have time to notice me," she excused his actions as the doorman opened the door.

"Hello Miss DeLuca. Mr. Jackson. I hope your day has gone well."

"It has, thank you," Korinne smiled at the doorman. Percy nodded in thanks as well.

"I live that way," Percy gestured to the elevator farthest from them, showing that he at least lived on the other side of the building from her.

"This is where we separate then. See you tomorrow Mr. Jackson." She waved as she approached the elevator closest to the door. Percy smiled and waved back as did the doorman.

The doorman gave Percy a look. "What?" he asked defensively. The knowing look persisted. "Oh shut up, Steve," Percy snapped as he grumbled his way to the elevator.

Percy could still hear Steve's chuckles when the doors on the old style elevator closed.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard a knock and then, "Percy!"

 

Percy turned and saw his cousin, Nico di Angelo, standing on the fire escape. Percy scrambled off his bed to open the window and Nico jumped through. "What are you doing here, Nico? I told you that I would let you know when I made my decision."

 

Nico hesitated before responding, "Maybe I just wanted to stop by."

 

Percy paused at the hesitation and took a good look at his cousin. He looked exhausted, hungry, and like he was in pain. "You look like shit." Nico scowled at him then blushed when his stomach rumbled.

 

"Come on, let's get some food into you." Percy grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the door. Before they could go through, Nico tried to yank his arm back and jerked to a halt. Percy stopped as well and gave him a what-the-fuck? look. Nico’s eyes flashed to the doorway and Percy almost missed it.

 

Almost.

 

He also didn’t miss the limp, he ignored it for the minute though so he could reassure Nico. “No one’s home. Mom and Paul are out for the night and won’t be back ‘till after work tomorrow.” Percy felt Nico relax under his fingers. Percy nodded and dragged Nico out of his room and into the kitchen. “I’m gonna order pizza, any preferences?”

 

“Pizza? Preferences?” Nico tilted his head to the side confused, looking at him like Percy was speaking a different language.

 

“Um yeah. Y’know, preferences. Like do you want pepperoni or sausage or anchovies or pineapple,” Percy looked at him like he had never seen him before. Who didn’t know pizza?

 

“I don’t have any,” Nico shook his head slowly. “I’ve never had pizza before.”

 

“WHAT?” Nico jumped and hit his knee on the table and groaned out in pain as the movement jerked his injured side. “Sorry, sorry,” Percy ran to get an ice pack and handed to him. “It’s just-you’ve never had pizza. I’ll order then take a look at your side.”

 

Nico nodded numbly as he watched his cousin run around trying to find the phone to order the pizza. Watching was making him dizzy so he put his head down on the table and let the sound of Percy’s voice wash over him. He didn’t understand why he had gone to Percy, he hadn’t even decided to come here. He just tried to shadow travel to a safe place. He figured it would take him to camp or something. Not to Percy. But now that he thought about it, he didn’t actually feel safe at camp because of the problems being a child of Hades caused and the fear. He didn’t want to feel the fear the others emitted when he was around. He was jerked out of his thoughts as felt Percy pulling off his jacket. At least trying to pull off his jacket.

 

“C’mon, Nic, you got work with me here.” Nico slipped off his black hoodie and let Percy pull his t-shirt over his head.

 

“Fuck. Nico, this is bad, why didn’t you say anything? I don’t know if I’m going to be able to help you. What the fuck happened?” There were three gashes that were hastily wrapped going down Nico’s side. His ribs were bruised and his shoulders, one of which was dislocated, and neck were covered in bruises with what looked like claw marks scattered across his back. “Shit. Shit. I don’t have any ambrosia or nectar. I’ll be right back. Can you hold this here? Good. You’re doing great Nico.” Nico heard Percy get up and the water turn on then the spray nozzle being used and Percy speaking. “O Goddes. Accept my offering.” Percy dropped a drachma into the rainbow. “Show me Korinne DeLuca.” Korinne DeLuca? Who’s that and how does Percy know her?

 

“Percy? Why are you calling me?”

 

“How good are you at healing and do you have and ambrosia or nectar?”

 

“Pretty good and yes I do have it. Why? Are you hurt?”

 

“No not me. It’s-you’ll see when you get here. I live in 6G. Can you hurry?”

 

“Yeah. I’m on my way.” Then Percy returned to Nico’s side.

 

“You’re okay Nic. I called Kori. She’s one of Apollo’s kids. She knows what she’s doing. I didn’t even know that she lived in the same building as me or went to the same school until today when I knocked her down in the hallway,” Percy rambled until he heard the knocking on the door. He shot up to open it. When Kori walked in, her step stuttered when she saw Nico but she continued over and told Percy to get her warm water and a cloth. He did as he was told and as she spoke to Nico.

 

“Hey Nico, I don’t know if you remember me but I’m Kori. I’m from cabin 7, I helped my brother heal you a couple times when you were hurt. I’m gonna have to move you ok?” Kori looked over to Percy and he went to Nico’s other side after putting the water down in the living room. He helped Nico to his feet and walked him over to the couch and laid him down, putting a few pillows underneath his back to prop him up then ran to get ice.

 

“I’m going to reset your shoulder first. It’s going to hurt. Percy, turn him over so he’s flat and make sure he stays still and have ice ready.” Percy nodded and turned Nico over gently and placed his knee at his uninjured side. Kori grabbed Nico’s hand, entwining their fingers and placed a hand between his shoulder blades and start to pull Nico’s arm away from him slowly. Nico grit his teeth through the pain.

 

“You’re doing great Nico. Almost done. There! Done. Now I’m going to fix your side and then put your arm in a sling.” Percy got off Nico, put the ice on his shoulder, and handed Kori her bag. She started to clean the gashes as talked to distract him and Percy went to find the ibuprofen when he heard a knock on the door. Percy sighed. He had forgot all about the pizza. He grabbed his wallet and answered the door.

 

“How much do I owe you?” he asked without looking up. He heard Kori walking up behind him.

 

“Where’s th-Charlie?” Percy finally looked up and found Kori staring at the girl in the doorway. Kori blinked at her. “Percy, this is my sister-”

 

“Charlie DeLuca from Cabin Four?” Percy finished for her.

 

“Yeah. What’s up, Jackson?” Charlie said.

 

“Just waiting for you to tell me how much I owe you.” He smiled at the familiar face.

 

“Oh yeah! $22 even. I get off in two hours,” Charlie finished looking at her sister. Percy looked in his wallet and saw he was short five bucks.

 

“I’ll be right back just gotta the some money from my room.” As he was walking past Nico who was resting on the couch taking a sip of nectar, he heard Charlie, “You got some ‘splainin to do.” He dropped the ibuprofen in front of Nico and told him that the food was there and grabbed the five and some extra for tip and went back out to the front.

 

“Here. Thanks Charlie, see you some other time.” Percy shut the door, and went to the living room with some plates. “Well, that was awkward.” Kori snorted.

 

“Eat some food Nic and then you can sleep in my room and I’ll sleep in the guest room.” They grabbed plates and got their food and Percy watched Nico take his first bite of pizza. Nico chewed then smiled at Percy to say that he thought it was good. Percy grinned and they all talked about miscellaneous stuff for awhile.

 

“Not to be a downer or anything, but who did this to you Nic?”

 

“Megaera and Tisiphone,” Nico put down his plate. Kori hissed softly.

 

“Megaera and Tisiphone? As in the Furies, Megaera and Tisiphone?”

 

“Would you two knock it off? Don’t you know names have powers?” The two ignored her.

 

“Yeah,” Nico answered Percy softly.

 

“What did Hades say?” Percy asked and Kori facepalmed and mumbled. “Names guys.”

 

“He told me to go away and eat some ambrosia if I could find any and not to blow myself up.”

 

“Did he know how badly you were hurt?” Nico didn’t answer. “Nico. Did. He. Know?” Nico looked away and that was answer enough.

 

“That bastard! How could he not help you? You’re his child. His only child.” Percy exploded then sat back down and hugged Nico. “Good thing you came here. I’ll help you anytime you need it Nic.” Kori met Percy’s eyes over Nico’s head and indicated a package then gestured to the door and left.

 

“But why?!” Nico cried. “Why would you help me?”

 

Percy wouldn’t admit it but his heart broke when Nico said that. He forgot how young Nico was sometimes. Percy pushed Nico back enough to look him in the eye. “Because I care about you. You’re my family, Nico. That’s why. Okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Nico wiped his face. He looked around. “Where’d Kori go?”

 

“She had to go home. Come on, you can sleep in my room. Before I leave for school tomorrow, I’ll get you some clothes and you can shower and I can change the bandages.”

 

“O-ok.” Percy helped Nico up, careful of the arm in the sling, and brought him to his room. He opened his drawers, searching for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He found them and helped Nico change into them.

 

“Get some sleep. I’ll have to run somewhere, I have my mom’s cell phone so if you need anything, call it. The number is right next to the phone.”

 

“Ok,” Nico yawned and he was out. Percy shut the door and let his head fall back against it. He sighed. Nico was so young, only eleven years old(twelve in during spring break) he shouldn’t have to be going through this. Bianca shouldn’t have joined the hunters. Percy shouldn’t have let Bianca die and now Nico was alone. Nico shouldn’t have to worry about fighting a war. Or his dad not liking him. Or people at camp not liking him.

 

Percy shook his head and looked at the bloody clothes in his arm and checked the size. He was going to buy more while Nico slept. Clothes that weren’t completely black. Maybe blue and green. Maybe not green, he didn’t want to trigger memories of Bianca. Percy sighed again. He’d decide when he got there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rang in at 15 pages on word and 4,087 words. Enjoy!

 

He ran down the stairs. Why was he running down the stairs when he lives on the sixth floor? He was late and the elevator was broken.

 

He was late dammit! And it was all Nico's fault! He just had to convince Paul of that and he'd be good. How he was going to explain how Nico got into their apartment last night when the last time they had heard from him, he was in California? He didn't know yet. But that didn't matter because he was late!

 

He made it to the lobby and Yes! There was the door. He was going to make it; maybe he wouldn't be too-

 

"Oomf!" He and whoever he ran into went flying to the floor.

 

"We have got to stop meeting like this!" He looked down into the familiar face of the person he ran into.

 

Maybe he wasn't the only one who was late.

 

“Sorry, Kor,” Percy said as he grabbed her wrists to help her up. He let go of her and grabbed her bag and she fixed herself. She reached out to grab her bag but Percy put it on his opposite shoulder and walked into the elevator that was working.

 

“I can carry my own bag,” she reached for her bag again.

 

“I know you can,” Percy smirked, eyes glittering as he kept the bag out of her reach.

 

“Then why won’t you give it to me?” She growled as he pulled away from her.

 

“Because,” he laughed.

 

“Give me my bag, Perseus Jackson!” She yelled in frustration as he walked away out of the lobby. She chased after him. He turned to her as they walked down the sidewalk.

 

“You might as well stop trying to get it, I’m going to give it to you and you’re just going to make us later than we already are,” he advised.

 

She pulled out her cell phone and saw that they only had fifteen minutes to first bell. “Shit!” she yelled. She grabbed his hand and pulled. “C’mon! We’ll make it if we run!”

 

So they ran.

 

They shoved their way through the people, shouting “Sorry!” to whoever they could. They made it through the front doors of the school with three minutes left. Percy turned to Kori.

 

“What do you have first?”

 

“Chemistry with Johnson,” Kori gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“Good.” Percy grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall and around a corner and into the Chem room just before the bell rang.

 

“Good of you to join us, Miss DeLuca, Mr. Jackson,” the Chemistry teacher, Ms. Johnson greeted.

 

“Sorry,” Kori said and Percy shot their teacher a charming smile as they slid into their seats, Kori in the front and Percy near the back next to Rachel, who shot him a look. “My little brother and sister were being a pain this morning.”

 

“That doesn’t explain you Mr. Jackson,” Mrs. Johnson said. Kori covered him too.

 

“Percy lives near me and the triplets just adore him and wanted to see him. It didn’t help that the elevator was broken either,” Kori made up an explained on the spot.

 

“Is this true Mr. Jackson?” Johnson questioned.

 

“Yup. ‘Chelle, Ry, and Ash just love me. You’re not gonna blame me for letting two of the cutest kids ever miss out on seeing their favorite person, are you?,” Percy confirmed with another charming smile.

 

Mrs. Johnson rolled her eyes but smiled as several students chuckled and a few girls sighed dreamily. “Just don’t let it happen again you two.” Percy and Kori relaxed in relief as they sank in their chairs.

 

Mrs. Johnson began to talk about the atomic spectrum and Percy met Kori’s eyes as glanced behind her. He glanced to his left at Rachel and found her paying attention to the teacher and made a face at Kori. Kori rolled her eyes as giggled softly occasionally as Percy would make a face every time she caught his eyes when the teacher wasn’t paying attention. He also kept his eyes on her when she wasn’t looking.

 

“Mr. Jackson, since you seem more interested in Miss DeLuca then my class, then you can tell the class an element that burns green?” Percy’s head shot up in surprise at not only being addressed and caught, but being asked a question.

 

“Boron and Copper burn green during a flame test.”

 

“Correct.” Percy sank back into his chair in relief that he got it right. Mrs. Johnson turned back to him after writing Percy’s answer on the board. “And Mr. Jackson?” Percy looked up. “I’m going to have to ask for you and Miss DeLuca to flirt on your own time.” Kori let her head drop onto her desk and Percy blushed a dark shade of red as the girls giggled and some of the guys shot him disgruntled looks as the rest chuckled. Percy kept his eyes away from Kori and Rachel for the rest of the class.

 

-o0oOo0o-

 

“That. Was embarrassing,” Kori said as they walked out of Chem.

 

“Tell me about it,” Percy groaned as he walked between Kori and Rachel.

 

“You two know each other?” Rachel asked in confusion.

 

“Uh huh. We live in the same building,” Kori told her.

 

“But I’ve been to Percy’s plenty of times and I’ve never seen you before,” Rachel scrunched her nose in confusion.

 

“That’s probably because I just moved in,” Kori said dryly.

 

“Oh.” They walked for a moment, ignoring the looks they were getting, before, “So that story was true?”

 

“Just the part about the elevator and living near each other. And ‘Chelle, Ry, and Ash being adorable,” Percy said.

 

“You know her family as well? How did you two even meet?”

 

Kori answered Rachel then turned to Percy, “We ran into each other yesterday, literally ran into each other. How _do you_ know my family, Jackson?”

 

“I’ve met some of your siblings. In fact I know the majority of your siblings and ‘Chelle, Ry, and Ash are included in that.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, _oh_. Plus I spend the majority living two cabins from you at camp.” Percy turned to Rachel. “Kori’s a child of Apollo.”

 

“ _Percy!”_ Kori hissed at him.

 

“What?! Rachel knows. She went on my quest last summer!”

 

Kori stopped in the middle of the hallway. “But you’re mortal!”

 

“Nice observation,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Percy needed me to guide him through that hell you call the Labyrinth.” Rachel shuddered.

 

“ _You’re_ the mortal that guided _Percy Jackson_ through the Labyrinth?”

 

“Yup,” Rachel confirmed. “So we have English together while Percy goes to gym, right?”

 

“Whoa,” Percy held his hands up. “Back up for a minute. Why did you say my name like that?”

 

“Like what?” Kori asked.

 

“You said ‘ _Percy Jackson’_ instead of ‘Percy Jackson.’”

 

“What’s the difference?” Kori asked amused.

 

“The emphasis!”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jackson. Let’s go Rachel before Percy says something else that’s weird.”

 

“Everything Percy says is weird,” Rachel said bluntly as she walked to the left with Kori. They turned back to Percy before they went up the stairs. “Don’t blow anything up!” They yelled over their shoulders.

 

“Girls,” Percy blew out between his teeth as he made his way to the locker room.

 

-o0oOo0o-

 

After gym, Percy had Trigonometry with just Kori. Since it was on the second floor on the opposite of the gym, Percy had to book it up the stairs and down the halls, ignoring whoever he passed to get to his locker and to class before the bell rang. When he got there the teacher wasn’t there, so he worried for nothing.

 

Kori glanced around them to make sure no one was listening before talking. “How’s Nico?”

 

Percy blew out a breath and ran his hair through his hair, a nervous habit he picked up from his mother. “He was doing a lot better when I left.”

 

“Any problems from his side? Any infections? He had a bit of the ambrosia I left?”  She probed.

 

“No, no, and yes,” Percy answered. “He had some problems getting up this morning but I think that might’ve just been normal Nico. He’s the reason I was late this morning. My alarm didn’t go off and I overslept. That would’ve been fine for the most part but then Nico was being difficult. Thanks for yesterday, by the way. I didn’t have any ambrosia or nectar left and he was hurt worse than I thought. I could’ve cleaned it and stuff but I knew you’d be better at it than me. And I couldn’t let the kid suffer, he’s like my little brother at this point,” Percy admitted.

 

“I know all about that,” Kori agreed. “I would’ve asked earlier but we were running and then I didn’t know if Rachel knew about Nico.”

 

“Rachel knows who Nico is,” Percy reassured. “She doesn’t know that he’s at my house. My parents don’t even know that he’s there.”

 

“Your parents don’t know?” Kori asked shocked.

 

Percy shook his head. “I’m going to talk to Paul during lunch and then call my mom.”

 

“Does Paul know about…who you are?”

 

Percy shook his head again. “I’m going to have to tell him tonight when we get home.”

 

Kori regarded him carefully. “You sound nervous.”

 

“That’s ‘cause I am,” Percy ran his hand through his hair again, messing it up further. “Telling him might mess up things between him and my mom and I don’t want that. I haven’t seen my mom this happy _ever._ ”

 

“If he truly cares about you and your mom, he should be okay,” Kori said comfortingly.

 

Percy smiled at her weakly, “Thanks. You talking from experience?”

 

Kori replied in the negative. “My first stepdad already knew, I mean you’ve met Charlie. She’s a daughter of Demeter. My stepdad now knew beforehand as well. He has three demigod children himself.”

 

“Whoa,” Percy said slowly. “How many demigods are there in your family?”

 

“A lot. The oldest is Lys, short for Kalyssa, she’s 22, John, my current stepdad’s, daughter, and a child of Aphrodite. Jayden is John’s second oldest, is 20 years old, and the son of Nike, goddess of victory. Then it’s Charlie, she’s eighteen, my first stepdad’s, and a daughter of Demeter. Then it’s Kaleb, he’s 18 as well and is the daughter of John and Aphrodite. After Kaleb is me, and as you know I’m going to be sixteen next week and am the daughter of Apollo and my mother, Lisa. Then it’s Roman, who is about a year younger than me and has the same mom and dad as me. Yet he looks nothing like me. After Roman is Xavier, he’s a month younger than Roman, and he was adopted by my parents after his dad died, and is the son of Athena. After Xavier is Ray, he’s my mom’s youngest demigod and the youngest demigod overall at the age of twelve. He’s the son of Ares. How my mom went from Apollo to Ares is beyond me but okay. That’s all of us.”

 

Percy blinked then whistled. “That’s a lot of demigods in one family.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Kori huffed.

 

“So ‘Chelle, Ry, and Ash are your mom and stepdad’s youngest.”

 

“Sì, signore. Along with my ten year old brother, Quinnten.”

 

“You speak Italian?”

 

“I am Italian.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Uh huh. Now shh, I can hear McGregor’s coming down the hall.” Percy immediately shut up, he didn’t want detention again.

 

-o0oOo0o-

 

“Come in!”

 

Percy walked into Paul’s classroom, “Hey Paul, can I-” Percy cut himself off when he saw it wasn’t just Paul in the classroom.

 

“Uh, hello?”

 

“Hello Percy,” Percy’s English teacher, Miss Austin, greeted him. Both McGregors, Coach Laney, Mrs. Johnson, Senora Martinez, and Mr. Ricci were in the classroom. Essentially all of his teachers were sitting there.

 

Great.

 

“Did you need something, Percy?” Paul said, pulling Percy away from his staring.

 

“Um, yeah. Can I talk for you a second?”

 

All of his teachers’ eyes turned to Paul. “Sure, I have something for your friend Rachel, would you mind giving it her?” Percy nodded and walked over to Paul’s desk.

 

“What is it you need to tell me?” Paul asked as he rummaged through the papers on his desk, pulled one out and nodded. He grabbed a folder and placed it in it and gave the folder to Percy.

 

“Do you remember Nico?”

 

“Yes I do. About twelve years old, appeared mysteriously at your birthday party.”

 

“Yeah, him. Well he came over last night and he was hurt and ne-”

 

“Wait. Wasn’t he in California with his dad?”

 

“Yeah. He ne-“

 

“And he got hurt?”

 

“Yes. He ca-“

 

“Then how did he get to New York? And why didn’t he go to his dad if he was hurt?”

 

“If you let me explain,” Percy said, starting to get frustrated. He started tapping his fingers on the desk in agitation.

 

Paul shook his head. “Okay, sorry. Continue please.”

 

“Well he got hurt and he came to me. When you get home he’ll be there. I’ll explain everything later tonight. Just don’t question him when you see him,” Percy pleaded.

 

“Everything?” Paul questioned.

 

“ _Everything,”_ Percy agreed. “All the weird things, and my dad and Tyson. Everything.”

 

“Okay,” Paul said. “I won’t question him and I’ll wait for you. Although you should be home before me. And I expect to hear about everything. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” Percy said firmly. “I have to stop somewhere after school so you might be home before me. Do you think that you could call Mom and tell her Nico is at our house?”

 

Paul nodded. “I can do that.”

 

Percy sighed in relief. “Thanks Paul.”

 

“Now go to lunch and don’t forget to give that file to Rachel.” Percy smiled and started to leave the classroom when he heard his name called.

 

He turned back around. “Yes, Mrs. McGregor?”

 

“I can’t wait to hear what you have for us in class today!” She said excitedly and smiled at him. Percy smiled back as his music teacher’s husband grumbled.

 

“I can’t wait to hear what you think about it,” Percy replied, just as excited.

 

-o0oOo0o-

 

Roman slammed his tray down across from Kori, Xavier following him. Kori stopped her conversation to look at her irate brother.

 

“So,” Roman said.

 

“So,” Kori said bemused.

 

“Don’t ‘so’ me!”

 

Kori threw her hands up in exasperation. “Roman! _You_ started the soing!”

 

“So?” Kori banged her head on the table.

 

“What the fuck do you want Rome?” Rachel looked between the brother and sister, confused. She looked to Xavier who had ignored the arguing between the two and ate his food. He felt Rachel’s eyes on him.

 

“They do it all the time,” he offered as an explanation.

 

“I want to know why!”

 

“Know what?”

 

“You know what!”

 

“No I don’t!” Kori growled in frustration. “I wouldn’t be asking if I did. So explain yourself or go away!”

 

“Why are there rumors going around about you and _Percy Jackson_? _”_

 

“Rumors? What rumors? Tell me now Roman!” Kori grabbed her brother’s shirt and pulled him forward.

 

“Unhand me woman!” Kori rolled her eyes and let go. Roman straightened his shirt. “Thank you. The rumors are that Percy carried your bag this morning.”

 

Kori grumbled. “Is that it?”

 

“Is that it? _Is that it?_ Is that all you have to say for yourself?”

 

“Um yeah,” Kori said confused.

 

“Korinne-Isabelle! He carried your bag!”

 

“Roman Orion! Don’t call me that! What’s the big deal? He carried my bag, so what? And he was only carrying it because he wouldn’t give it back.”

 

Roman turned to Xavier. “’What’s the big deal?’ she says. “’He wouldn’t give it back,’ she says.”

 

“Then tell me,” Kori said angrily. _Brothers._

 

“You tell her, oh child of wisdom,” Roman said tiredly. Xavier laughed at his brother and turned to his foster sister.

 

“Guys like Percy only carry a girl’s bag when they like them.” Kori’s mouth dropped open to form an ‘O.’

 

“And from what Charlie said last night, you guys looked pretty comfortable at his apartment. With his parents out.”

 

“You were at his apartment last night?” Rachel cut in.

 

“Yes, she was,” Roman told Rachel.

 

“That’s…”

 

“I know right? Anyway, did you forget that he has a girlfriend, Korinne?”

 

“He has…he’s dating Annabeth right?” Rachel asked. Roman nodded and Xavier made a face. “What’s with the face?” Rachel asked.

 

“Annabeth is my sister,” Xavier informed.

 

“Annabeth is your-but-um-what?”

 

“I’ll explain it to you later,” Kori told her comfortingly. “Okay he has a girlfriend. What does she have to do with anything? I ran into Percy yesterday.”

 

“Percy carried your bag today, you went to his apartment yesterday, and today, according to Chris’ sister, you were caught flirting in your Chem class. That you share.”

 

“He walked her home last night,” Rachel informed.

 

“And he walked you home last night.”

 

“They’re going out later too, she’s taking him to Andrew Verita’s,” Xavier informed.

 

“How do you even know that?” Kori said before Roman could speak. “You weren’t even home when I told mom that!”

 

“I have my ways,” Xavier said mysteriously.

 

“So Quinn told you?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“That little shit!”

 

“I bet he asks you to the wedding!” Rachel said suddenly.

 

The three siblings turned to face her quickly. “What?” they chorused.

 

“His mom has been harassing him on who he was bringing to her and Mr. Blofis’ wedding because he told her that he was going to bring someone to make her happy. Me and Annabeth already got sent an invitation. So did Thalia. He hasn’t asked any of us, so I think he’s going to ask you.”

 

Xavier rubbed his chin, “That makes sense.”

 

“It does? I mean, it does.”

 

“When’s this wedding?” Roman asked.

 

“Monday,” Kori said absently.

 

“Yeah, he’s gonna ask you,” Roman agreed. “Just remember that he has a girlfriend!” he hissed as Xavier nudged him in the ribs and nodded to where Percy was headed towards them.

 

“Hello,” Percy greeted as he plopped into a seat next to Kori. Roman caught her eye and gave a pointed look to the empty seats next to Rachel.

 

“This is my brother Roman, and this is my brother Xavier,” Kori pointed to each of them in turn.

 

“Hi,” he offered his hand to Roman who sniffed at him haughtily. A hurt and offended look appeared on his face but was gone so fast, the others weren’t sure they saw it. Before Percy could drop his hand, Xavier shoved Roman and shook Percy’s hand. Percy smiled at him in relief and Kori smiled at him in thanks then glared angrily at her other brother.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Xavier greeted. “Again,” he added as an afterthought. Xavier eyed his two siblings that were glaring at each other angrily and drew Rachel and Percy into a conversation so Kori could pull Roman to the side so she could yell at him in the hall.

 

There were definitely going to be free entertainment at home that night.

 

-o0oOo0o-

 

“So, when I went to talk to Paul during lunch, every single one of my teachers was in the classroom.”

 

“Why would your teachers be talking to Paul?” Kori asked, moving closer to Percy to avoid the construction. They were walking home from getting more ambrosia and nectar from Kori’s brother Andrew. That visit had gone surprisingly well.

 

“I have no clue,” Percy shook his head and they both greeted Steve as they walked into their building.

 

“Are you failing anything?” They entered the elevator that was now working and Percy pushed the button for his floor.

 

“Not that I know of, which is a surprise itself. And I don’t think I’ve gotten expelled yet,” Percy said, still slightly puzzled.

 

“Yet?” Kori questioned.

 

Percy looked at her and smiled, “That’s right, you don’t know.”

 

“Know what?” Kori asked curiously.

 

“I’ve been to every school I’ve ever been to.”

 

“Every school?”

 

“ _Every_ school.”

 

“Including Pre-K and Kindergarten?”

 

“Including Pre-K and Kindergarten,” Percy confirmed.

 

“No way,” Kori said in disbelief.

 

“Yes way.” Percy opened his apartment door. “Nico! Mom! I’m home!”

 

Sally Jackson walked out of her son’s bedroom where she had just got done checking on Nico. “Afternoon Per-You brought a friend,” Sally said surprised.

 

“Uh huh. Mom this is Korinne DeLuca. Kori, this is my mom, Sally Jackson.”

 

Sally offered her hand to Kori as she looked between the two, “Nice to meet you, Korinne.”

 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mrs. Jackson; and please call me Kori, Korinne is too formal,” she smiled as shook Sally’s hand.

 

“Call me Sally.” Percy looked at his mother, surprised. She hadn’t told any of his friends to call her Sally except Thalia, Nico, and Tyson and that didn’t really count because they were his siblings for the most part. Besides, Nico wasn’t around enough to call her by her name and Thalia called her Momma J. Tyson called her Mommy occasionally. Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

“You want anything to drink?”

 

Kori shrugged. “Sure.”

 

“Anything specific that you want?” Percy asked, already walking towards the kitchen.

 

She shrugged again. “Whatever you have is fine.”

 

“Alright. Give me a sec and then we can go to my room and get started. How’s Nico, Mom?”

 

“He’s doing just fine. The limp is just about gone and he’s actually been pretty chipper since I got home.”

 

“Good, good,” Percy muttered as he rummaged through the fridge.

 

“is it true that Percy has been expelled from every school, including Pre-K and Kindergarten?” Kori blurted out then slapped a hand over her mouth as she blushed. “Sorry,” she muttered.

 

Sally smiled at her comfortingly. “It’s alright and yes, it’s true. How do you know Percy?”

 

Kori blushed again and said, “I’m cabin seven. I ran into him yesterday and found out we share some classes and I live two floors below you.”

 

“Cabin seven is…Apollo?” Sally said uncertainly.

 

Kori smiled brightly. “Yup. That’s it, the big obnoxiously gold one.” Sally met Kori’s eyes and chuckled. A few seconds later Kori joined in. And that’s what Percy entered the room to. He looked between the two suspiciously but shrugged it off and gestured to the hallway.

 

Before they made it to his room, Sally called to them. “Are you staying for dinner, Kori?”

 

She shook her head no. “I have to babysit the younger siblings tonight. Maybe another night?” she finished hopefully.

 

“Another night, then.”

 

They were walking through the door when Percy remembered. “Hey mom, where’s Paul?”

 

“He went to the library to grade papers,” Sally said. “You plan on telling him tonight, right?”

 

Percy nodded. “Come one Kor. Let’s go get this lab finished.”

 

-o0oOo0o-

 

A few hours later after finishing the lab and hours of Fruit Ninja on the Kinect, Percy leaned over to make sure Nico was still asleep after their video gaming. When he was sure he was, he turned to Kori.

 

“So I um, wanted to ask you something,” Percy said suddenly nervous, picking at the hem of his shirt.

 

“What is it?” Kori asked, registering his jitteriness. Percy bit his lip and looked down. He looked up at her through his lashes and started to stutter out his question.

 

“I-I um-I wanted t-“

 

He was cut off by his mom. “Percy!”

 

“Just a minute!” He called back. Having already started the question seemed to give him a burst of confidence. “I wanted to know if you would go the wedding with me. The wedding is Monday and I know it’s really short notice because today is Thursday, but I really really really want you to go with me. And yo-“ Kori placed her hand over his mouth.

 

“I would love to go with you,” she smiled at him softly. “Thank you for asking me.”

 

“No, thank you,” Percy smiled happily. “You have no idea how much this means to me.” She smiled back at him and her alarm on her phone went off, alerting her to the time.

 

She smiled at him apologetically. “I have to go now. But I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, tomorrow. Walk together again?” She nodded as he pulled her up from the cushion she was sitting on.

 

“Percy!” Sally called for her son again.

 

“I’m coming! Keep your hair on!” Percy led Kori out of his room and into the living room and to the door. He hugged her goodbye as he opened the door. He pulled away just in time to look into a familiar pair of grey eyes that were looking at him shocked.

 

“Annabeth?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got interesting. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby I'm back!  
> lol
> 
> So this chapter is being posted because my birthday was earlier this week and I wanted to give you guys a present for being awesome. It's a two part chapter. I would have continued it but I like where it stopped. You guys get to meet some new people! Exciting, isn't it? And there are pictures! The previous chapters had pictures on my wordpress I just haven't gotten around to fixing it soo they do on here as well. Any ideas on who you want as the people you're introduced to? i have some ideas but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Demons by Imagine Dragons and the next part as well. It's shorter than the last one but I hope that you like it anyway.

 

 

 

 

Don’t wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don’t wanna hide the truth

- _Demons,_ Imagine Dragons

 

 

 

Percy knocked on the classroom door as he walked in. Paul’s head lifted and he caught sight of Percy.

 

“Hi, Percy. Take a seat,” Paul said as he joined Percy in the student desks. “What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

 

Percy shrugged. “Just wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

“I’m doing well.” He looked at Percy carefully. “Do what to tell me what you really wanted to ask me?”

 

Percy looked at him in surprise. “Don’t look so shocked. I work with teenagers all day and I live with you. I like to think I know you somewhat by now. Now tell me,” Paul requested.

 

“You’re not going to leave my mom are you?” he blurted out.

 

“Percy,” Paul began slowly. “Why would you think I would leave you and your mom?”

 

“Are you?” Percy pushed.

 

“Of course not, Percy. I care about you guys. Why would you think I would leave?”

 

“Because,” Percy mumbled.

 

“Because why?” Percy didn’t answer. “Is it because of what you told me last night?” Percy nodded reluctantly. “Percy, you being a demigod doesn’t change who you are. It doesn’t make you a different person. You’re father’s a god. So what? It just means you inherited some pretty awesome powers.”

 

“And dyslexia and the inability to sit still and be impulsive. I have to defeat Kronos and-,” Percy added.

 

“Okay yeah,you have responsibilities shoved on you that you really shouldn’t have because of a prophecy. But that’s not because of you. And you have dyslexia and ADHD. You have a learning disability and other kids do as well. But Perce, you gotta look at the good. Your dyslexia and ADHD are manageable. You’re in all honors. And not ninth grade honors like you would be normally. You’re in tenth grade honors and some eleventh grade. And you have copies of your textbooks in Greek. Percy, you speak Greek. How many can say they can speak and read Greek fluently. Like they’re from Greece. You have some pretty awesome friends as well. They would literally give their lives for you. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and I hear your becoming friends with the DeLucas. You’re an amazing brother and you’d do anything for the people you care about, Percy. All of these things Percy, make you who you are. In the wise words of Albus Dumbledore, ‘it’s not our abilities that define us, but our choices.’

 

“The pros outweigh the cons and to be frank, I see no reason to leave you because of who your father is. Be who you are. The ones that mind don’t matter, and the ones who do matter won’t mind. Do you understand?”

 

Percy nodded and blinked rapidly. There was something in his eye, he wasn’t crying what are talking about?

 

“Now,” Paul started. Percy looked at him and saw a mischievous glint in his eye. He watched Paul warily, that glint did not mean well for him. “Tell me more about this Annabeth/Kori situation.” Percy groaned. He knew it. He fucking knew it.

 

PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJO

 

 

 

“Do you ever feel like you’re being fucked over?” Percy asked randomly. He was walking through Central Park with Nico, Kori, and the triplets. It looked beautiful this time of year and he wanted them to see it. There was still snow on the ground and the light was beginning to fade and it looked like it  was going to snow again even though it was the end of March. At the moment only Percy, Kori, and Nico were walking; the triplets were running up and down the paths racing the wood nymphs, nature spirits, and what looked suspiciously like pixies. Kori turned to Percy after checking that Nico was keeping an eye on them for the most part and waited for him to continue, she knew he wasn’t finished.

 

“Like you’re being compared to the people before you? Like you’re being judged based on their achievements? Their mistakes? Failures? Like you’ll never be good enough?” Percy ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

 

Kori nodded. Being one of twelve children, not including Apollo’s other kids, eight of which, including her, are demigods, and four are older than her, Kori knew the feeling well. But she was a child of Apollo she didn’t have as much to live up too as Percy did. They sped up their walking a bit to catch up with Nico. Percy let out a loud whistle to get the triplets’ attention. They ran up to him.

 

Percy looked at them and Nico. “Do you guys want to go ice skating?”

 

“Yeah!” The triplets yelled in unison. Kori smiled and nodded in agreement. Nico just shrugged, wanting it to look nonchalant but Percy knew that he was excited. This would be his first trip to the zoo after all.

 

“Okay,” Percy chuckled and led the way to the east side of the park, near the zoo.

 

 

 

“Two adult and four child,” Percy said to the girl selling the tickets. “Including skates.”

 

“That’ll be 92 dollars,” the employee said as she printed out the tickets. Percy pulled out his wallet and gave the girl five twenties.

 

“What sizes?” Percy whirled around to the others so they could answer.

 

“I’m a 7,” Nico said.

 

“I’m an 8 ½ and the triplets are all ones.”

 

“And yo..u,” the employee trailed off on the ‘u’ as she placed the others skates on the counter.

 

“I’m an-”

 

“Eleven,” she finished for him then blushed. They all looked at her weirdly. “Sorry, it’s just everyone in the kingdom knows what shoe size you are, my lord.”

 

“Do I know you?” Percy aked worried about not recognizing her.

 

“Oh no, you don’t,” she blushed again. “But I know you. I-I’ve heard all about you.”

 

“Crystal, stop gossiping and start working!”

 

Crystal turned to the person who yelled and glared. “I _was_ working.”

 

“Didn’t look like it from where I’m standing.” The manager told her employee. She looked to be around thirty with dark brown hair and eyes that were the color of fountain water. She looked at who her employee was gossiping with and did a double take. “Percy?”

 

Percy in turn too ka closer look at the manager. “Pierene? Is that you? How have you been? How’s your fountain doing? I haven’t seen you in _forever_ ,” Percy stressed.

 

“I’ve been good. Got a new trainee,” she nodded towards Crystal who was blushing beet red. “And who’s this?” she scrutinized the others.

 

“Oh! This is my cousin Nico,” he grabbed Nico into a side hug. Nico scowled slightly at the term cousin. No one noticed. “And this is my-” Percy hesitated, he wasn’t sure what to call her. “-Friend,” he settled for. “Kori and her younger siblings Chelle, Ry, and Ash. Guys, this is Pierene, she’s a fountain naiad. Used to babysit me all the time too.”

 

Pierene gave Percy a knowing grin, she had caught his hesitation. She knew him better than most, after all. Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kori said nicely since no one else was going too.

 

“You as well. Interesting names, are they short for anything?” Nico shook his head no as Kori and the triplets nodded.

 

Percy grinned, “You already know what my name is.”

 

“That I do, and you?”

 

“Korinne-Isabelle.”

 

“My name is Michelle Anne Nicollson and these are my triplets Ryan Andrew Nicollson and Asher Noyce Nicollson.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Michelle. And you as well Mister Ryan and Mister Asher.” The triplets grinned up at her. “Go have fun!” The triplets ran toward the stands and the others followed after at a more sedated pace.

 

PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJO

 

“Kori, is that you?” A male voice called out from the kitchen.

 

“Yea! I brought some people with me!” There was a crash followed by an explicative and laughter. Percy tensed and looked at Nico in alarm but Kori just  brushed it off. She turned them and explained. “One of the boys is trying to cook and the others are probably laughing watching it. Let’s join them.” Sure enough when they walked into the kitchen, a boy about twenty was at the sink trying to wash out a pot while Roman, Xavier and someone else was laughing at the table. Percy chuckled. All four whirled around to see who walked in.

 

A pregnant pause. “Is Percy Jackson actually in my kitchen? Whatever shall I do?” The one at the table pretended to swoon. Percy laughed along with the others and appreciated him breaking the tension.

 

“ _What_ exactly are you trying to cook, Jay?” Kori laughed as Xavier grabbed Percy’s arm to introduce him.

 

“The one that is swooning over your breathtaking green tourmaline gems you call eyes is Kaleb.” Kaleb rolled his eyes and stepped forward to shake Percy’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you outside of camp.”

 

Percy smiled slightly. “You as well.”

 

Xavier tugged on Percy’s arm to get his attention again. “The one Kori is intimidating with her fierceness is Jayden. He’s adorable and all but he can’t cook at all. I don’t know why he even tries,” Xavier shrugged.

 

“Hey!” Xavier just smiled at his brother.

 

“What did you guys do today?” Roman smiled slyly.

 

Kori, knowing exactly what he was getting at, shot him a sharp look. “We went ice skating with the twerps and Nico.”

 

“Speaking the human-sized wrecking balls, where are the trips?”

 

“Mom wanted me to drop them off with Lys.”

 

Kaleb cut off his older brother before he could start on a rant. “So what brings you to our stomping ground, Percy?” When Percy mumbled, Kaleb pushed. “What was that? I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.”

 

“I’m avoiding people in my apartment,” Percy said louder.

 

“Damn bitch, no need to shout,” Jayden said. Percy smiled and rolled his eyes, He recognized the quote from Pitch Perfect: he had watched it with Thalia.

 

“Who you avoiding?” Roman leaned forward ready for gossip to share with his newfound friend, Rachel.

 

“Annabeth.”

 

“Annabeth? As in my sister Annabeth?” Xavier asked with eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. “I thought you two were joined at the hip or something.”

 

“We’re not,” Percy said shortly.

 

“Ah,” Kaleb and Jayden nodded in understanding. “Girl trouble,” they said in unison.

 

“I believe this is the part where we leave,” Kori said as she grabbed the dynamic duo by their arms and dragged them into the living room.

 

“Why do I have to leave?!” Roman whined.

 

“Because. You have never _ever_ had a girl interested in you. You have no experience with girls whatsoever so what you contribute to the conversation with? You have nothing to say? That’s what I thought.”

 

“What about X?”

 

“What about me?” Xavier snorted as he grabbed Roman’s other arm. “I want absolutely no part of _that_ conversation. I have Kori, Lys, and Char for that.”

 

“Just because you bat for the other team-” Roman protested. Xavier facepalmed and shot a look at Percy to see how he reacted. He just shrugged at him, he didn’t care who X batted for. And what was with the metaphors? “-doesn’t mean you can’t give advice.”

 

“I didn’t say I couldn’t-“

 

“Good!”

 

“-I just don’t want too,” Xavier completely ignored his brother’s interruption then completely dragged him out of the room. Once they were out of hearing range the two older men whirled onto the teen.

 

“So Perseus,” Jayden began seriously. Percy winced at the use of his full name. Usually only monsters and his mother used his full name. It meant what was ahead wasn’t good for his health.

 

“What are you intentions towards my little sister.” Kaleb reached over and smacked him upside the head. “OW! Kaleb! What was that for?”

 

“He’s in denial! You don’t ask him that! He’s obviously confused about his relationship with Annabeth!”

 

“But he asked her to a _wedding_. How could he be in denial?”

 

“ _He_ is right in front of you!” Percy called over them. They stopped their argument and turned back to him.

 

“Well?” They asked in unison.

 

Percy shrugged and looked sheepish. “I-I’m really confused,” he admitted. Jayden unfolded his arms and moved his hand in a signal to go on. “I’ve known Annabeth for almost five years now and she’s fought by my side and nearly died for me so many times.”

 

“I sense a but,” Kaleb said softly. This was his forte. He was afterall a son of Aphrodite. He knew relationships better than most.

 

“I feel like I’ve known Kori for my whole entire life even though I’ve just truly met her Wednesday. I don’t know what to do,” he said quietly.

 

Jayden stepped back and let Kaleb handle this. “I think,” he said slowly. “That as a child of the goddess of love I have to look at this objectively. I think that as a demigod, a powerful one at that, monsters scent like a starving man that smells dinner. You also have a prophecy and a fate hanging over your head and have to deal with things that us, for lack of a better word, normal demigods don’t.”

 

“I don’t even know if I’m going to live through this war,” Percy said softly.

 

“Exactly,” Kaleb nodded. “Your life is most likely going to be shorter than most and you have to live it to the fullest. So think about this, if Annabeth hadn’t already been invited to the wedding, would you still invite Kori, the girl you just met but feel like you’ve known your whole life and have a connection to? Or would you invite Annabeth, the girl you’ve known since you found out you were a demigod and trust? The one that incites feelings that you haven’t really felt before or the one that’s safe? The devil you know or the one you don’t? “Why kind of love do you want? Don’t answer it now,” he rushed to say. “Just think about it.”

 

Kaleb smiled at him. “As love’s advocate, I have to tell you to follow your heart and do what’s best for you, not the others. As one of your…interest’s brothers, I have to tell you-“ Kaleb leaned forward to stare Percy in the eye. “-That if you hurt a single hair on my little sister’s head, I _will_ hunt you down. I _will_ find you, I _will_ make you wish you had never been born and then? I _will_ kill you.” Percy knew that the teen in front of him wasn’t kidding. Jayden nodded in agreement from his place against the wall. Percy would deny it to his dying breath but he had never been more scared in his short life.

 

“Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal,” Percy said quickly.

 

“Good man,” Kaleb said as he slapped his back and Roman slapped into the doorway of the kitchen.

 

“Did you threaten him yet?” he panted as heard his sister’s voice yelling out behind him.

 

“You’re too late, Ro,” Kaleb said to his brother amused.

 

Roman snapped his fingers in regret, “Damn.” Kori walked into the kitchen, knowing where her brother had gone.

 

“Roman Orion DeLuca! I am going to murder you!” Xavier could be heard shrieking.

 

“What did you do to him?” Jayden asked in alarm. X never really got like that.

 

“I may have threw all my stuff onto his side of the room.”

 

“You’re a dead man,” Percy said bluntly. Xavier was well known at camp for his obsession with neatness.

 

“If you know that, I really am a dead man,” Roman moaned.

 

“Run,” Kori advised.

 

As Roman ran through the abnormally large apartment trying to avoid his adopted brother, the others continued their conversation.

 

“Where’s Quinny and Ray Ray?” Kori asked her brothers.

 

“Quinn is at his orthodontist appointment and you know that Ray wouldn’t want him to go by himself. Lisa is with them and Dad is supposed to meet Lys for their day. I suspect that Lisa  is picking up the troublesome trio, we all know where the dastardly duo is,” Jayden said as they heard Roman shriek in pain. “And Char is with her newest boy toy.”

 

“Why are you avoiding your apartment?” Xavier asked brushing his hands off as he walked into the kitchen, a mellow Roman following closely behind.

 

“Annabeth showed up last night, Thalia should be showing up sometime tonight, I just told my soon-to-be-stepdad that my father is a god, and my cousin is most likely passed out in my bed from pain and exhaustion.”

 

“Good reason,” Kaleb said brightly. “You wanna stay here tonight? I’m sure we can find a place for you. Most likely Char and Kor’s room if you keep the door open,” he said thoughtfully. He just needed his parents to agree to that. He gave Percy his advise and is letting him choose but he never agreed to not influence it. He smiled devilishly.

 

“I need-“

 

“Good! It’s been agreed. I’ll call Lisa to let her know. Make sure you call your ‘rents too Jackson.” Kaleb rushed off to find his cell phone.

 

“You can use my phone if you don’t want to go upstairs,” Kori said suddenly shy. At least she wasn’t stuttering she realized to her relief.

 

“Thanks, Kor,” he smiled back. He was confused as all fuck but he knew one thing. He liked Korinne-Isabelle DeLuca.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Please???!


End file.
